


Embrace the New

by Bellflower



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: Nobody could say that they had lost contact for even a short while, and Mitsuhide knew most of what had occupied Motochika's life in that time. There was nothing that should have evaded him.Except now, as he watched Motochika move around his flat completely shirtless while he talked about his plans for their day, Mitsuhide was realising that he'd missed alotof important things. Vitally important things, things he should have been aware of before now so he'd have had time to adjust and not get so completely affected by them.





	

Mitsuhide was distracted.

It had been quite a few years since he had seen Motochika in person; circumstance had split them apart in their teenaged years and there had never been means or opportunity to reunite until now. They had kept in touch, of course. There had been emails and messages and even letters, every one of which Mitsuhide had kept in a box set aside for the purpose. Nobody could say that they had lost contact for even a short while, and Mitsuhide knew most of what had occupied Motochika's life in that time. There was nothing that should have evaded him. 

Except now, as he watched Motochika move around his flat completely shirtless while he talked about his plans for their day, Mitsuhide was realising that he'd missed a _lot_ of important things. Vitally important things, things he should have been aware of before now so he'd have had time to adjust and not get so completely affected by them.

“You never sent me any photos of yourself.” 

The words slipped out; Mitsuhide flushed deeply and tried not to look away when Motochika stopped, turned on his heels and slowly started to smirk.

“Oh?” Motochika's spoke in a deep drawl, which did nothing to quell the heat that was rising in Mitsuhide's chest. “Forgive me for neglecting to do so, my friend. Perhaps you should take some now.”

That was a bad idea. The worst, in fact. Mostly because the idea excited Mitsuhide in a way it shouldn't; capturing images of that physique, of the lines of those muscles, in a permanent medium that he could look at whenever he liked? He swallowed deeply and tried to smile at his dear friend, doing his best to ignore the fantasies cropping up in the back of his mind. It wasn't easy. These feelings were... new, sure, but they were powerful and almost overwhelming. 

“M-Maybe later,” Mitsuhide replied, voice breathier than he would have liked. “Right now we're... we're catching up, right? I'm happy to s-see you, again... it's been too long.”

Motochika's smirk widened, somehow, and he walked over to sit right next to Mitsuhide. Oh... oh goodness. This was unfair. Why was Mitsuhide feeling like this? He ought to be better able to control himself. 

“I'm happy to see you too, Mitsuhide.” Motochika's eyes were bright, expression knowing. “Do you like my new look? I cut my hair before you arrived...”

Haircut. Right, haircut. Focus on that. Motochika's hair was choppy, spiky, hid half of face unless he tilted his head just so. It was very impractical but suited his rebellious nature all too well, a visual and bold declaration of a rebellious soul. The facial tattoo did that fine on its own, of course. Heavens, but Motochika had a handsome face... strong features, piercing eyes, lips that look like they could...

“Yes!” Mitsuhide sat bolt upright, closed his eyes. “It looks good! It looks... oh, goodness, I'm sorry. It looks good, Motochika. Forgive me.”

“Nothing to forgive.”

There was a brief moment of silence. Mitsuhide squirmed a little, suddenly anxious despite the evidence that he'd caused offense, or that Motochika had noticed Mitsuhide's flustering and disapproved of what it meant; it took a moment for him to open his eyes and when he did everything changed. Immediately. Motochika's gaze was intense and, yes, like he had indeed seen that flustering but instead suggested that he _liked_ it. A lot. More than a lot. Perhaps loved it, though Mitsuhide could barely think the word without chastising himself for daring to assume such a thing. 

“Mitsuhide.” Motochika raised a hand, touched Mitsuhide's cheek and rubbed a thumb against his top lip. That was enough. Their plans for the day would have to be forgotten, pushed aside, because right now Mitsuhide knew that he was wanted and he couldn't let that go unanswered because he wanted too, he wanted badly, and despite it being completely unlike himself and absolutely something he would never he do he strode right past a slow-burn discovery and half-launched himself into an immediately passionate kiss.

Thank goodness Motochika kissed him back. Thank the heavens Motochika grabbed Mitsuhide's waist, pulled him in closer, slid a warm hand right underneath Mitsuhide's shirt. Thank _anyone_ and _everything_ that Motochika was pressing into this with enough eagerness to chase Mitsuhide's doubts away, giving him no room to feel embarrassed at all about the fact that he was very quickly being divested of his shirt. 

“Oh... oh goodness...” It took a while for them to stop the hot and messy kisses but breathing necessitated it, unfortunately; Mitsuhide tilted his head back a little and took a deep breath, but that was the only one he was able to take before Motochika kissed his neck and just so happened to do so upon a really sensitive spot. The resulting moan, an indication of just how loud he bashfully knew he was in bed, came out unrestrained. “Moto _chika_!”

“That's it,” was Motochika's murmured reply; how could any voice get that deep? “You like the 'new' me a lot, don't you, Mitsuhide?”

“It's... it's not really new...” said Mitsuhide, flushing deeper as his belt was unbuckled. “Just you... just... _you_!”

“Oh?” Motochika sounded smug and completely indecent as he pressed his hand rather firmly against Mitsuhide's obvious erection. “So you'd get still get this hard and desperate for me if I were slender and unmarked?” 

Mitsuhide did not swear, he never used 'crude' language, and the mere thought of trying to talk dirty mortified him. But _Motochika_ doing it? That was fine. That was definitely fine. It was also fine for Motochika to pull away for a moment to sit in front of Mitsuhide instead, pulling down underwear and trousers both before he even got a reply. 

“Mitsuhide?” Motochika smiled, satisfied as his gaze dropped. “Would your cock get so excited if I were not so broad? Because I'd want to blow you even if you had lost your beauty by now; I've been thinking about it for years.”

“Motochika...”

“I didn't expect you to start this so soon, Mitsuhide, but I'm happy you look so eager to fuck my mouth.”

Was it really that obvious? Oh, oh goodness... Mitsuhide bit his lip slightly and tried to look down at his 'friend;' it was embarrassing beyond words to see his own hardened erection swollen and red but a lot more so when Motochika, catching his gaze, offered a softer smile for one brief moment before immediately and energetically wrapping his lips around it and getting on with that one thing he'd wanted to do for the entire time they'd been apart. Mitsuhide had not gotten the opportunity to enjoy a blowjob many times before but he would be positive, afterwards, that nobody would ever be able to match Motochika's enthusiasm for the task. 

This energy, this pleasure, and this situation were all so new, but Motochika... not really. Motochika was Motochika, and this relationship not as new as it felt. Mitsuhide tipped his head back, groaned deeply, and let himself get lost in the sensation; later they could talk about this and what it meant, but for now, he'd embrace the 'new' and enjoy the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a writing challenge, I... got a bit too shy to post it there, so straight to AO3 it goes!


End file.
